


❤︎ One Shots [Stucky|EvanStan] ❤︎

by LadyWinfeyson



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BuckyPregnant, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Stucky - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinfeyson/pseuds/LadyWinfeyson
Summary: ˚‧º• One shots dedicados a una gran y excepcional pareja que demuestran amor en cada lugar al que van. Además también de EvanStan.‧º•˚♡(One Shots de Stucky|EvanStan. Si no te gusta esta pareja déjame decirte que te pierdes de mucho) ♡
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 15





	1. Gemelos

☻ Advertencia: Mpreg ☻

El sonido típico que hacía una nave al aterrizar se pudo escuchar en cierta parte del territorio de Wakanda, avisando así que un recurrente visitante había regresado ya. Un hombre rubio y bastante musculoso, bajó lentamente del transporte que había usado para llegar a ese país. Su mirada estaba seria, pero su cuerpo estaba muy relajado. Lo primero que notó fue el típico paisaje natural y con varias estructuras bastante nuevas y modernas dejando ver que ese país no era cualquier lugar.

Hacia ya nueve meses que no había regresado, esos nueve meses fueron los peores para el por el hecho de haber dejado a su otra mitad ahí. Steve Rogers había dejado a Bucky, su Bucky porque una nueva y peligrosa misión de los vengadores se había presentado. Si bien al principio no imaginaba que se tardaría tanto, no pudo evitarlo por el simple hecho de que la tierra corría peligro, así que con todo el pesar de su corazón, dejó a Bucky ahí. Se arrepentía de ello. Aunque no habían estado del todo alejados, Steve siempre le llamaba a Bucky, al menos dos veces cada semana, desde el primer mes. Ese mes y el segundo fueron los menos extraños, James y el tenían buenas conversaciones, muy lindas y llenas de humor. Pero después de esos dos meses, algo pasó, Rogers lo asemejó a que Bucky estaba enojado porque se estaba tardando más de lo normal. El humor de Bucky empezando el tercer mes fue muy extraño, se veía muy nervioso y tal vez asustado, Steve muchas veces le preguntó que le pasaba, pero como siempre, James le daba largas.

El cuarto casualmente seguía nervioso, como si necesitara decirle algo pero no tuviera el valor. Aunque el más extraño (Para el rubio) fue el mes cinco. Cada que hablaba por video llamada con James le veía comiendo, siempre tenía algo en su boca. Helados, pasteles, hamburguesas. Y eso era extraño por el simple hecho de que James no era alguien que comiera muy seguido, tenía un apetito muy pequeño y si tenía suerte comía dos veces al día. Todo eso más lo qué pasó los meses restantes llenaron de confusión su cabeza.

Pero en ese momento todo eso cambió, ahora estaba ligeramente preocupado ya que al bajar de la nave esperaba a Bucky ahí, fuera aguardando por el como siempre lo había hecho en otra misiones. Pero no pasó y eso le inquietó tanto que tuvo la intención por un segundo de ignorar al rey y su hermana para ir directamente con Bucky, pero los dos ya antes mencionados se acercaron al capitán y le saludaron amablemente.

— Capitán, un gusto tenerlo de regreso, Justo a tiempo — Comentó haciéndose aún lado para dejar que su hermanan también saludara al rubio. Este frunció el ceño por el comentario pero decidió ignorarlo, aunque no ignoró el golpe que le dio la menor con su codo en las costillas como si le pidiera que se callara. La adolescente se acercó también y le tendió la mano para después brindarle un abrazo. Tenía que ser precavida con lo que le diría ya que sabía que eso le tocaba a Bucky aunque en esos momentos claramente estaba indispuesto. — Los dejaré un momento a solas. — Musitó el moreno al ver como en una cabaña al fondo entraban y salían personas que reconocía muy bien como doctores y enfermeras.

— Dígame capitán, ¿Como estuvo su viaje? — Esa pregunta le hizo fruncir el ceño (como ya estaba siendo costumbre). No porque le pareciera raro, si no porque Shuri no solía ser tan respetuosa o seria ni con el. Siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y su voz salía con ánimo. En cambio, en ese sonaba robótica, como si tuviera grabadas las preguntas. Además, la típica sonrisa de dejaba ver sus dientes blanquecinos estaba siendo remplazada por una mueca. — Venga, vayamos a comer algo, de seguro muere de hambre.

Le tomó del brazo para que se removiera de su lugar, pero Steve sin tratar de ser grosero, se quedó en su lugar y negó quitando educadamente el agarre de su brazo.

— Estuvo bien, algo cansado pero demasiado bien, supongo. Y Shuri, ahora no tengo nada de apetito, en el viaje comí algo y ahora tengo el estómago cerrado — Su tono de voz sonaba impaciente, como si ya quisiera dejar esa conversación e irse con Bucky. — Ahora, se qué tal vez quieras saber sobre la misión y eso como siempre, pero ahora quiero ir con Bucky. El ni siquiera viejo a recibirme y eso me preocupa un poco. ¿Está bien? — Sabía que la chica tenía conocimiento del porqué su castaño no había ido a recibirlo, pero no parecía tampoco quererle responder por lo que solo se removió y cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, un hombre loca empezó a gritar hacia ellos, logrando llamar la atención del rubio.

— ¡Vengan!, ¡El lobo blanco! — Gritó y ese solo grito y mención del apodo que ellos le habían puesto a Bucky ocasionó que Steve se removiera y se alejara de Shuri para ir corriendo detrás del hombre que les había ido a avisar. Como su condición física era mejor y por lo que envía en el cuerpo, Steve rebasó al hombre logrando ver a unos metros la cabaña en la que se estaba quedando Barnes. Llegó apenas y dejando ver que había corrido varios metros, en la puerta de la cabaña había un hombre protegiendo esta, se le hizo raro pero no hizo mención de nada, solo entró dejando ver que el lugar estaba un poco cerrado y la luz solar solo entraba de una ventana logrando así que cierta parte de esa cabaña estuviera iluminada.

El ambiente era realmente pacifico, por el grito que había dado el hombre con tanta desesperación creyó que había pasado algo malo, pero no o eso pensó hasta que vio como unas cuantas enfermeras iban saliendo de la habitación de Bucky. Tragó saliva con pesar al imaginarse lo peor, tal vez le había pasado algo a James, tal vez había ocurrido un accidente y su Bucky estaba herido. Jadeó y se dispuso a entrar a la habitación, pero en ese momento, una de las mujeres le detuvo con una pequeña sonrisa y solo le susurró: Felicidades. Su mente era un maldito revoltijo que empeoró cuando no espero más y entró en la habitación logrando ver a su amado en una cama, postrado en esta y con la cara sudorosa. Lo primero que pensó era que acababa de curarse de algo.

— Steve... — La voz ahora calmada y temblorosa de Bucky se hizo presente como si quisiera llorar. Podía ver también sus ojos llorosos, las gotas de sudor cayendo por su bello rostro. Y ahí, lo notó. Algo que tuvo que ver dos veces para identificarlo. En los brazos de su amado, se encontraban descansando dos pequeños y muy tranquilos bebés. Eso le removió tomó como si quisiera encajar las piezas y cuando lo logró abrió la boca sorprendido. Con un tono muy bajo pudo preguntar que quienes eran eses bebés, por lo que James bajó la mirada viendo a los gemelos — Son nuestros, son nuestro bebés.

Musitó con tanta calma para no despertar a los recién nacidos. Estiró su mano izquierda dejándole saber a Steve que se acercara y con cuidado y todavía en shock lo hizo, logrando sentarse aún lado con mucho cuidado para no removerles. Su mirada que había estado en los pequeños, subió hasta el rostro del ex soldado. Justo en ese momento su mente recopiló todo lo sucedido los nueve mese que no estuvo. Cuando había hablado por video llamada con Bucky, su comportamiento, lo que hacía y como hablaba. Ahora lo entendía.

— Bucky — Musitó calmadamente y acunó su bello rostro entre sus dos manos acariciando sus mejillas. — ¿Por que no le dijiste nada? ¿Por que me lo ocultaste? — No estaba enojado, pero solo le sorprendía mucho que no le hubiera dicho algo tan importante como que iban a tener hijos. La mirada de Bucky se perdió por unos segundos hasta que le regresó la mirada.

— Estabas en una misión importante, ellos te necesitaban más que yo aquí. Y sabía que si te lo decía iba a dejar todo por nosotros, pero eso significaba qué tal vez no tendrían tanto excito los demás. Por eso no te lo dije, te lo oculté porque no quería que nada malo pasara. Lo lamento si te sientes enojado por ello, comprendería que... — La voz de James fue apagada por los labios de un fuerte rubio que le brindó un beso único que le dejaba saber cuanto le había extrañado. No hacían falta las palabras. Steve no estaba enojado y se lo hizo saber con ese detalle. Pasó sus brazos por el cuerpo del castaño y le pegó a su pecho viendo con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos a las dos personitas que acababan de llegar. — Son unos gemelos encantadores.

— Ya lo creo — Soltó una risita — Dios, gracias. Te amo tanto bucky, los amo tanto.


	2. Viaje festivo

James Barnes y Steve Rogers habían decidido tomar sus vacaciones juntos, después de una larga jornada de trabajo pateando traseros y terminando con los malos era justo que ya que descansaran de todo eso. Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que juntos como la inseparable pareja que eran desde hacía ya más de un año. Se la querían pasar bien y en un lugar desconocido para los dos por lo que viajar a otro país era necesario. México había parecido el lugar Perfecto, mar, bosque, desierto. Todo lo que les gustaba en un mismo territorio. Además de que también les ayudaba ya que si algún inconveniente ocurría en su país, podrían volver rápidamente.

Todo había sido increíble los primeros tres días, habían decidido ir primero a la gran ciudad, visitar los museos del lugar y comer claramente comida típica de ese lado del país. Pero lo que les esperaba a la cuarta noche ni siquiera en sus sueños más salvajes se les pudo ocurrir. Todo empezó cerca de las once de la noche. Ambos habían decidido ir a cenar al centro de la ciudad para disfrutar el paisaje y también claramente la gastronomía. Al salir del restaurante pudieron escuchar demasiado ruido, más del que ya había en el local al que había ingresado antes. Ambos tomados de las manos pudieron ver del lado derecho como un poco retirado de ahí habían varias personas, como si estuvieran festejando algo. Los dos enamorados dudosos vieron ese escenario pero ninguno de los dos parecía quererse mover. Steve hizo una ligera mueca mientras que le daba un apretón en su mano.

— Vamos al hotel, ya es tarde y mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano — Comentó el rubio mientras que daba unos pasos hacia el lado izquierdo, pero no pudo avanzar más ya que James le jaló hacia el otro lado. — ¿Bucky? — Preguntó confundido al ver como había rechazado su propuesta. Volteó a verle y notó ese brillo especial en sus ojos cada que algo parecía llamarle mucho la atención.

— No, no. Vamos hacia el lado derecho, quiero ver porque hay tanta gente reunida ahí. Solo será un momento — Agregó al final al ver el rostro serio de su amado, sabía muy bien que la idea no le convencía a Steve pero no le importaba. No habían ido a ese país para no aceptar y conocer nuevas experiencias, James quería aprovechar al máximo todo. — Por favor, no será tardado, te lo prometo. — Un ligero puchero se hizo presente en su rostro sabiendo muy bien que ese era el punto débil de su hombre. Este se rindió y dejó de jalarle para seguirle sin problema alguno. Bucky solo sonrió de satisfacción y le dio un beso casto en los labios. Empezaron a caminar a paso lento, o al menos eso había hecho Steve que era jalado por un James muy entusiasmado. Parecía un niño, el mismo estaba consciente de ello pero no le importaba y tampoco a Rogers que había visto cuanto le costó a su novio y mejor amigo dejar sus demonios atrás. No le quitaría esa pequeña felicidad por lo que tampoco se opuso a seguirle en un ligero trote para llegar hasta donde estaban todas las personas.

El ruido en la calle, las luces que iluminaban estas y el mar de gente eran todo lo que rodeaba a la pareja que había salido en ese día o más bien noche especial para el país al que habían decidido ir de vacaciones. Si bien no esperaban pasar sus primeros días de descanso de esa manera, no era algo tampoco desagradable ya que el ambiente era muy bueno y amigable. Todos sonrientes caminando de un lado a otro, con cervezas en la mano y sus típicos sombreros que identificaban y eran parte de México. Todo eso era extraño y nuevo para los dos extranjeros que veían con asombro y curiosidad todo lo que se les presentaba enfrente.

Había llegado por fin después de unos minutos de caminata a lo que parecía la congregación más grande de personas que alguna vez habían visto. Era increíble como tanta gente cabía en un mismo lugar. Al principio tuvieron que pasar por una calle común y corriente para después entrar a lo que recordaban que le llamaban el zócalo. Un lugar totalmente grande que quedaba en medio, una explanada en la que realmente no podían creer que cupieran tantas personas. En ese momento un sentimiento de preocupación atacó a Steve y se aferró aún más a la mano contraria con miedo de perder a James entre todos esos habitantes que aprecian tener una fiesta de la que ninguno de los dos estaban conscientes.

— Bucky, es mejor que nos vayamos. Hay mucha gente y todos parecen estar muy animados aquí, no quiero que te pase nada. — Si, era estupido decir que no quería que le pasara nada tomando en cuenta de ellos eran las únicas personas a las que no les podría pasar absolutamente nada ahí. Pero aunque los dos fueran únicos eso no dejaba de lado que a Steve no le preocupaba el bienestar de James. Pero a pesar de ello, el ya mencionado no le hizo ni un poco de caso ya que seguía concentrado viendo totalmente encantado como la gente bailaba, reían y tomaban entre ellos.

No era algo nuevo ver eso, pero en Estados Unidos eso era muy diferente, de alguna manera el ánimo y la manera de convivir entre ellos no tenía nada que ver con lo que vivía en ese momento, decidió entrar a la gran avalancha de gente que empujaban y saltaban en sus lugares, tampoco parecía importarles mucho el espacio que cada quien necesitaba para sentirse cómodo. Ahí parecía que nada más importaba que festejar. Y en ese momento fue cuando empezó una de las noches más angustiantes de Steve ya que el no había querido entrar entre todas las personas lo que ocasionó que su agarre y el del castaño se perdiera. James ni siquiera de percato de ello porque olvido por un par de horas que el no pertenecía ahí.

— ¡Bucky! ¡Bucky! — La voz del más musculoso se hacía escuchar pero claramente por todo el ruido nadie se percataba de ello. Solo pudo ver como James se iba alejando más y más. Lo último que notó fue como le ponían un sombrero en la cabeza haciendo que Steve lo perdiera de vista por la cantidad de personas con ese accesorio. La siguiente hora se la pasó empujando y pidiendo disculpas a quienes le había hecho eso, pero necesitaba hacerlo por el simple hecho de que si no encontraba a Bucky no se sentiría en paz. Recorrió tal vez una cuarta parte con dificultad de ese lugar antes de que algo líquido le cayera en todo el cuerpo, jadeo por la sensación sorpresiva antes de notar que no solo el estaba empapado, también las personas a su alrededor. Un hombre había decidido abrir latas de cerveza y tirar el contenido sobre ellos. Necesitaba encontrar a Bucky o terminaría muy pegajoso si esperaba hasta más tarde.

Pero durante toda la noche no tuvo suerte, recorrió (Según el) todo el lugar y no encontró ni una sola pista de James. Aunque no era común en el, maldijo en voz baja el haberle hecho caso al castaño. No podía creer que le dijo que si a esa idea tan tonta como ir a un lugar en el que había un montón de personas. Ni siquiera podía usar su teléfono para tratar de llamarle ya que aunque tampoco tenían red de telefonía ahí, cuando el hombre tiró la cerveza sobre el provocó que el aparato también se mojara. En verdad que no podía creer la mala suerte que tenían. Había ya amanecido, a penas eran las siete y el lugar ya estaba vacío desde hacía horas pero por seguir al tumulto de gente, no se percató que le habían llevado a otra parte de ese lugar. Lo único que reconocía era un bar ya que arriba en un letrero veía lo que era. Tal vez ahí podría conseguir algo para desayunar y con suerte comunicarse con alguien para encontrar a Bucky.

Entró al pequeño lugar que estaba demasiado sucio demostrando así que la fiesta también había pasado por ahí. Bufó tratando de no maldecir a nadie ni nada mientras que dejaba su chaqueta en la barra y se sentaba en un taburete. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos pensando en cómo encontraría a James, tal vez tendría que llamar a Stark y pedirle ayuda o buscar en cada lugar de esa zona. No importaba como, pero ya sabía que cuando lo encontrara, no se abstendría de darle un buen regaño por todo eso.

Estaba pensando en ir al hotel y ahí continuar su búsqueda hasta que escuchó el ruido de la puerta y varios pasos pesados y torpes junto con las voces de varios hombres cantando lo que él creía que era una canción típica del país. Puso los ojos en blanco mientras que se tomaba la cabeza entre las manos. No podía creer que hasta a esa hora habían personas que seguían con la fiesta. Estaba a nada de irse en el momento que una voz se hizo presente, una voz muy conocida. Abrió los ojos con velocidad y ladeó la cabeza ubicando con los ojos rojos a la persona que tanto buscó toda esa noche.

James estaba ahí, había entrando junto con los otros hombres que se veían muy alcoholizados. Claramente su pareja no lo estaba porque no podía, pero eso si. Su aspecto era extraño, seguía teniendo el sombrero aunque este ya solo tenía una parte, la otra parecía que se la arrancaron. Su ropa estaba sucia y su cara estaba pintada en ciertas partes de verde, blanco y rojo. Bucky parecía que se la había pasado muy bien, se cruzó de hombros y tosió apropósito logrando así que la atención de un nada preocupado James se ubicará en su persona. 

— ¡Stevie! — Musitó fuertemente mientras que se abría paso entre sus amigos de fiesta — Dios, que alegría verte bien. — Se acercó lo suficiente para que Steve notara olor a alcohol en su aliento. Eso le hizo aún más fruncir el ceño y mover su pie derecho. — Oye, te estuve buscando toda la noche. ¿Donde estabas? — Preguntó con un tono calmado como si solo se hubiesen separado por tres minutos. —

— ¿Donde estaba? Claramente que estaba buscándote, James Barnes. No puedo creer que te hayas separado de mi, te dije que nos mantuviéramos juntos pero no, lo primero qué haces es separarte de mi e ignorar mis llamados. Pudo haberte pasado algo, no conocemos este país, pudiste terminar en otro estado. — Sonaba como la típica mamá que regañaba a su hijo después de una fiesta, eso provocó una carcajada por parte de James ya que se lo imagino así, pero su risa se esfumó al notar que a Steve no le parecía gracioso. 

— Oh, vamos. Fue una gran fiesta, no podía perderme la experiencia. Además, si te estuve buscando por si lo llegas a dudar, los primeros cinco minutos, pero después supuse que te habías ido a disfrutarla por tu lado y decidí dejarte, en algún momento nos teníamos que encontrar y así fue, ahí estamos. — Extendió los brazos señalando el lugar. — Además — Repitió mientras metía una mano en su bolsillo derecho y sacaba un accesorio — Te conseguí un bigote. ¿Puedes creer que la gente los tira cuando termina la fiesta? Encontré muchos en la calle — Comentó al ponérselo arriba de la boca ocasionando que Steve abriera los ojos y se lo quitara de un manotazo.

— No es divertido James, ¿Como me voy a ir a divertir si te dije que permaneciéramos juntos? Nada de esto es divertido, dios — Negó exaltado — Te estas tomando a la ligera esto, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, como si, como si... — Quería continuar su regaño pero se dio cuenta de la manera tan tranquila y cariñosa en la que James le miraba. Si bien estaba enojado, esa sola mirada le hizo saber qué tal vez no había sido tan malo. Bucky estaba ahí después de todo y a pesar de los regalos no parecía que le quitara lo que le dejo la fiesta. Paz.

— Lamentó todo eso, en verdad. Pero, no lo pude evitar. Todo parecía tan distinto, como si los problemas no estuvieran en ese momento, como si nadie estuviera algo de que preocuparse. Steve, por primera vez olvidé todo lo malo que hice y me pasó. Por primera vez y sin contar cuando estoy contigo, sentí como eso me ayudaba a comprender qué tal vez, si me relajo y me dejo llevar, mi vida será más fácil. Lo siento en verdad. — Terminó y le dio un pequeño abrazo besando su cuello. Steve no dijo nada, solo le regresó el pequeño gesto de cariño. Sabía muy bien que eso le había ayudado y no se lo quitaría, nada de eso. Por lo que solo se relajo entendiendo que James necesitaba más escapadas de la realidad como esa para poder ser el de antes, para ser el James del que se había enamorado en los años cuarenta. Para ser su James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se que tan bien me salió este OS pero espero que les guste también 🤣💔
> 
> Tenía pensado hacer algo por el día de independencia de mi país y me salió esto. (?
> 
> Pronto subiré más OS de Stucky que tengo tantas ideas para esta pareja 🌞❤️


	3. Soldado del invierno

Steve Pre-Serum (Fondue) 

El joven y delgado Steve Rogers se encontraba caminando por las calles de Brooklyn. Como siempre con la mirada baja y los hombros caídos, su cuaderno de dibujo lo llevaba en uno de sus brazos. A pesar de ser demasiado temprano aún Rogers estaba muy cansado, su ánimo no le ayudaba mucho junto con su estado físico. Había querido en listarse en el ejército de los Estados Unidos pero por su condición lo rechazaban siempre. A pesar de eso nunca se rendía, presentaba documentos falsos para poder hacer las pruebas las veces que necesitará para poder entrar.

Aunque claramente, sin importar si cambiaba su nombre, su dirección y cualquier otra cosa, nunca lo aceptaban. Pasó una avenida cuando los autos se detuvieron, estaba muy agotado como para caminar pero esa era su única forma de trasladarse, no tenía dinero para un carro y muchas veces tampoco para un transporte público.

Estaba a unos cinco minutos de llegar a su hogar cuando en una vuelta alguien mucho más fuerte que el lo tomó por los hombros empujándolo con fuerza hacia el interior de un callejón obscuro y húmedo. En ese momento intentó regresar por donde entraron pero le fue imposible, tres hombres de su edad pero mucho más fuertes y altos lo estaban acechando. Los reconoció de inmediato, era el trío que siempre lo molestaban, hiciera lo que hiciera, fuera a donde fuera siempre se los encontraba.

— Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí —Empezó a hablar el lider de ese grupito— El Niño Rogers —comentó con una malévola sonrisa en sus labios—dime pequeño e inútil ser humano, ¿Que haces por estos rumbos solo y tan desprotegido? —elevó una ceja. Steve se aferró a sus dibujos y trató de que su cuerpo no temblara con violencia, el no era un cobarde, claramente no lo era pero ya los conocía muy bien y sabía de lo que eran capaces con tal de divertirse por un momento.

—Solo voy a mi casa — Su voz salió mas firme de lo que creyó y eso lo relajo ya que no había dado indicios de miedo- Solo quiero irme a casa —Se hizo a un lado tratando de esquivarlos pero claramente no lo dejaron salir, al contrario, lo empujaron con fuerza contra el final del callejón.

—No, no y no — Comentó— tú no vas a ninguna parte, hoy es noche de viernes y toca divertirnos -acercó una mano al rostro del rubio tomándolo con fuerza apretando ambas mejillas entre su mano- y lo mejor es que lo haremos contigo, mariquita -susurró y eso hizo que Steve ya no pudiera controlar sus temblores. Desde hacía mucho ese grupo lo habían molestado, primero por su débil cuerpo, después por su gusto por dibujar y después lo peor: por su homosexualidad. Steve había creído que el verdadero el no se hacía notar, por más que lo intentó ocultar obviamente fue imposible. Ahora lo atacaban por sus preferencias y eso era muy malo ya que en cualquier momento podían decirle a las demás personas y su secreto podría llegar a oídos del ejército y nunca aceptarlo. Se empezó a mover violentamente tratando de que lo soltara, el agarre del otro estaba siendo demasiado fuerte. En cierto punto pudo librarse pero solo para caer de espaldas contra el suelo. Ahí se sintió más vulnerable que antes por lo que se arrastró contra la pared mojando y manchando toda su ropa- Imbecil -susurraron los tres al mismo tiempo. Se volvieron a acercar esta vez arremangándose las mangas de sus camisas del ejército- Esto lo disfrutaremos como nunca - concluyeron antes de lanzar en primer golpe haciendo que Rogers soltara un gemido de dolor al sentir sus puños contra su débil cuerpo. No se bastaron con golpearlo con las manos, empezaron a darle patadas contra sus piernas, costillas y algunas veces su cabeza.

En algún punto de esos tormentosos minutos Steve comenzó a sentirse completamente mareado, sus gritos de dolor comenzaron a apagarse y también dejó de sentir dolor o siquiera los golpes que le propinaban. Sabía muy bien algo, estaba perdiendo la conciencia y eso lo dejaría más dañado. Ellos parecían que no se iban a detener por lo que temía que una vez ya desmayado no se midieran y terminaran matándolo. Muchas veces puso sus manos para evitar los golpes pero estas salían dañadas por lo que dejó de hacerlo y solo esperó a que no lo dejaran sin vida.

Los tres solo se reían y burlaban del pobre rubio en el suelo, eso les hacía sentirse tan bien, poderosos y capaces de infringir daño a alguien sin importancia. Estaban tan concentrados en sus malévolas acciones que no se dieron cuenta de una sombra aproximándose lentamente detrás de ellos.

La sombra observó detalladamente cada uno de los golpes que los chicos le hacían al que aprecia ser un niño que estaba tirado en el suelo. Sabía que no debía meterse en problemas, debía de mantener un perfil bajo y quedar lejos de esa nada conocida organización llamada HYDRA. Pero algo dentro de él le hizo saber que debía de meterse, debía de defender al joven muchacho que estaba a punto de ser asesinado por tantos golpees por lo que sin dudar mucho se preparó, hizo sus manos en puños y se puso detrás de ellos.

Steve ya no se sentía para nada bien, estaba completamente acabado, ni siquiera podía mover un dedo, aunque en parte era por el miedo también era por los golpes. Los tres jóvenes siguieron golpeándolo, golpeando su cuerpo hasta el cansancio peor en cierto punto no pudieron continuar ya que algo los tomó de la espalda y los aventó lejos de Rogers, este solo se dio cuenta cuando los golpes pararon y su cuerpo se sintió más libre.

Estaba tan aturdido que simplemente no escuchó los quejidos de los chicos que habían sido derribados, solo podía escuchar su propio corazón, solo podía ser concentrarse en no desfallecer ahí.

— Por favor, no tengo nada — habló con muy pocas fuerza cuando noto que el hombre que había derribado a los otros se acercaba a él, en su mente solo podía pensar que le haría daño peor no se esperó lo siguiente.

El hombre se hincó y tomó a Steve de los costados con cuidado, observó detalladamente cada parte de su rostro y de su cuerpo tratando de ver si había algo más grave en el. El rubio solo pudo temblar, no le gustaba que lo tocaran, tenia miedo de que el le hiciera lo mismo aunque no pensaba que lo había salvado.

Pero al no notar ningún movimiento extraño Rogers se tranquilizó un poco. Levantó la mirada y vio el rostro del hombre dándose cuenta de que en este había una máscara totalmente negra, eso le hizo temblar pero a diferencia de lo que creyó no le dio miedo, ni siquiera un poco.

Jadeo por la sorpresa que le dio cuando el lo tomó en sus brazos y lo levantó del suelo cargándolo para después tomar su mochila y ponerla detrás de su espalda. De igual manera lo hizo cumin su cuaderno de dibujo poniéndoselo en el regazo. Empezó a caminar fuera del callejón, al hacerlo Steve aprovechó y miró hacia atrás observando que los tres chicos estaban tirados e inconscientes. 

Steve regresó la mirada y vio el perfil del musculoso y misterioso hombre, a pesar de tener el rostro cubierto había algo en el que le deba confianza. Supuso que lo dejaría al comienzo del callejón pero el no se detuvo, solo lo vio y Steve entendió.

— En la quinta avenida de Brooklyn, edificio rojo— le hizo saber rápidamente y sin decir nada, el misterioso hombre se encaminó hacia el departamento del mas chico. Steve estaba asombrosamente cómodo en los brazos del hombre, eran como se estuviera acostado en la cama más cómoda.

Si, estaba algo herido por los golpes que los tres chicos le habían propinado antes pero en ese momento no sentía mas dolor. El miedo, el dolor y la desesperación habían desaparecido rápidamente.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, solo sabía que llegarían muy pronto y así fue, por estar concentrado viendo el perfil del contrario no se fijó que habían llegado desde hacía muchos minutos, solo lo hizo cuando el castaño lo volteó a ver. Sonrojado, Steve sacó sus llaves y antes de que pudiera hacer algo el contrario se las quitó abriendo sin problemas la cerradura. El rubio se sorprendió ya que muchas veces en se confundía en elegir la llave correcta para abrir pero el castaño lo hizo tan rápido y sin dudar, como si ya tuviera conocimiento sobre esas llaves.

Cuando por fin subieron al departamento y entraron, Steve aún sobre los brazos del desconocido fue llevado a el sillón más cercano.

— Gracias — murmuró aún sin recuperar el tono de voz habitual que tenía. Se sentía un poco intimidado pero también sentía pena de ver a su salvador. El contrario era tan fuerte e imponente, por eso les había ganado a esos tres, ni siquiera esos tres le llegaban a el hombre misterioso. Ya sobre el sillón Steve puso estirar su espalda y sentir un poco de liberación al hacerlo. Miró sus manos, sucias y con cortadas en las que la sangre ya empezaba a secarse. Sabía que era un total desastre, por alguna razón, que el otro hombre lo viera así de mal le incomodaba más que antes.

— ¿Cual es tu nombre? — Se atrevió a preguntar después de varios minutos en completo silencio en los que ninguno de los dos se movieron o hicieron algún ruido. El hombre misterioso levantó la mirada y se concentró en el por completo. No dijo nada y por lo que Steve veía parecía que no sabía que responder.

—солдат — Una extraña palabra salió de la boca del hombre. Steve frunció el ceño con violencia ya que no había entendido si eso en verdad había sido una palabra o sólo un sonido. Tal vez el contrario se dio cuenta de la reacción de Rogers ya que soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos mientras movía los labios.

— Sol- Soldado — Su voz salió ronca igual que la anterior vez pero al menos Steve le había entendido.

— ¿Soldado? — Aún con duda y un poco de más confianza le preguntó. El soldado asintió y desvió su mirada mientras se enderezaba en su lugar e iba hacia Rogers. Este tembló ligeramente ya que tenía un porte muy amenazador. — Ese no es un nombre, a menos de que a tus padres les gustara tanto la guerra. Esa sería algo razonable. — Su mirada nunca abandonó la del hombre. Este no contesto por lo que Steve supuso que no sabía la respuesta o no la quería dar. Se quedó callado una vez más.

— Supongo que ese no es un nombre — Para su sorpresa habló captando toda la atención del rubio. Este negó cuando llegó a su lado, Steve se levanto de su lugar. — Creó que deberías ir a tomar un baño — Parecía que ya había perdido el miedo a hablar ya que lo estaba haciendo sin problema pero aún seguía con un tono distante. Steve ya no preguntó más por ese momento. Pero si soltó un jadeo cuando las manos del gran hombre se colocaron una vez más en sus caderas. Eso le había sorprendido más que nada de lo que había hecho por lo que sin pensarlo enredó sus piernas en las fuertes caderas del hombre buscando soporte y ayuda para no caer. Sus manos lo tomaron de los hombros y se removió estando tan cerca que si solo Steve levantaba la mirada podía notar que sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Y eso pasó, cuando se cercioró de que no iba a caer abrió los ojos y ubicó rápidamente el rostro del contrario notando así como este no despegaba la mirada de su rostro. El típico escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal haciendo que su espalda se arquear un poco provocando así que sus partes íntimas tuvieran un roce algo brusco.

Eso claramente lo percibió el gran hombre que no pudo evitar sentir aquello lo que provocó que un ligero y silencioso gruñido saliera de su garganta. Pero por más silencioso que trató de que sonara este fue percibido por Steve llamando su atención y haciendo que pudiera soltar a su vez un gemido. Ambos hombres asombrados de las reacciones del contrario se volvieron a ver. En la mente del salvador de Rogers solo pasaba la imagen de este en la misma posición en la que se encontraba pero sin ropa, ambos en una situación íntima y nueva para ambos, en verdad que el soldado solo podía imaginarse eso y le sorprendía ya que nunca le había pasado eso, nunca había tenido la necesidad de tener eso en su cuerpo. Mordio su labio viendo como los ojos azules del más joven veían esa acción.

Steve estaba tratando de pensar con claridad pero al saber que a ambos le habían ocasionado un poco de placer esos movimientos no sabía que hacer. Claramente el joven Rogers nunca había estado en una situación igual en la que la idea de tener sexo con alguien estuviera tan expuesta. Pero, un nuevo pensamiento llegó a su mente, el sentirse en deuda con el contrario por salvarle literalmente la vida. Tal vez con eso podría pagarle y no es que fuera algo que no quisiera hacer. Con alguien tan imponente como ese hombre, tan sexy y a su vista delicioso no era difícil caer ante los deseos más primitivos de su cuerpo. Pero a pesar de que claramente ambos querían llegar a más no parecí que ninguno de los dos quisieran dar el primer paso. Los movimientos ligeros que ambos cuerpos hacían al respirar mantenían en actividad los pensamientos de follar.

— Me llamó James — Confesó el que antes solo conocía como soldado y sin siquiera pensarlo al escuchar su voz tan ronca, Steve se abalanzó provocando que sus labios se encontraran en un beso íntimo y único. Eso era nuevo para ambos, ninguno de los dos había dado un beso antes o al menos no a un hombre en el caso de James. Este colocó sus manos de forma más íntima en los glúteos del menor provocando que esa zona ardiera como el infierno para el rubio que empezaba a sentir algo que nunca había sentido, placer. Los labios de ambos hombres seguían en un beso lento pero conforme pasaban los segundos este estaba subiendo de tono provocando así que los sonidos íntimos llenaran la sala de ese lugar. James estaba hipnotizado por ello, sentir los labios calientes de Steve más los movimientos que empezaba a hacer así que su trasero comenzó a chocar contra la ereccion. Le estaba gustando mucho esa sensación, podía percibir como no solo su ereccion se iba poniendo más dura por cada Segundo que pasaba, si no que también el falo del menor estaba duro como nunca antes.

Ninguno de los dos pensaba con claridad, el placer era demasiado y la tensión sexual debía de ser liberada para poder tranquilizarse, si bien era algo extraño que Steve se entregará a un hombre y más a alguien que acababa de conocer, no era extraño que eso ocurriese ya que Dios, James era demasiado caliente, demasiado Perfecto para el el pobre Steve que no podía dejar de lado su instinto más primitivo. Las manos ágiles de los dos empezaron a quitar la ropa. La velocidad con la que lo hacían era increíble, aunque a James le hubiese gustado más hacer lentamente, despojar al menor de una manera íntima pero no podía pensar muy bien por lo que cuando ambos quedaron sin nada que cubriera su cuerpo decidió encaminarse a la habitación más cercana que supuso que era la correcta y así fue. Recostó con cuidado a Steve y se enderezó viendo su cuerpo, tan frágil, tan pequeño. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras que en las mejillas de Steve un color rosado hacía presencia.

— Perfecto — Su acento ruso desapareció, su voz salió con un tono tan natural que le hizo a Steve pensar que James era de america. Pero no se quedó analizando por mucho tiempo eso ya que la sola mirada del castaño provocaba que sus manos trataran de tapar su cuerpo, se sentía tan expuesto, tan vulnerable. Pero James no lo iba a permitir por lo que negó y acarició sus piernas — Eres hermoso, no te cubras, eres... lo mejor — Confesó atrayendo las manos de Rogers y provocando que tocara su pecho, le gustaba que le acariciara como el lo hacía con su cuerpo. Una mano empezó a bajar lentamente recorriendo su pequeño pecho hasta el final de su vientre dejando que le tocara el falo. Al ser una nueva sensación, Steven no pudo evitar soltar un gran gemido y que su cuerpo temblara con violencia, nunca antes nadie le había tocado de esa manera y por dios, agradecía que James lo hiciera. Su pene estaba siendo acariciado, de arriba hacia abajo provocando que lograra la dureza requerida por lo que al lograrlo, bajó un poco más sus dedos para poder acariciar la virginal entrada del rubio, tan pequeña, tan contraída. — Lámelos — Murmuró con la voz ronca acercando sus dedos a la boca más pequeña, pero a diferencia de lo que se esperaba, Steve negó, no quería que lo preparara, no quería que lo primero que entrara en el fueran esos dedos. Se enderezó y con velocidad y poca fuerza (Ya que no fue necesaria) hizo que James se recatara en la cama quedando el sobre sus piernas.

— Quiero que no me prepares, quiero esto, solo esto — El inocente Steve estaba quedando de lado ya que había tomado el venoso pene del soldado y se agachó metiendo con sumo cuidado la punta en su boca logrando así que el más grande se tensara en su lugar y aparentará con violencia las sábanas bajo sus manos. Sonrió por lo que le provocaba, le gustaba la idea de poder poner de esa manera al castaño. Sus ojos estuvieron alineados con los otros, dejándole así una vista totalmente caliente a James, este no pudo evitar gemir por el placer y al sentir como un espasmo atacaba su falo dejando salir así un poco del líquido preseminal. Aunque no abarcaba todo el pene, hizo lo mejor que pudo con el metiéndolo y sacando de su pequeña boca sin causarle daño, era nuevo en ese pero quería que James disfrutara a pesar de ello. De la boca del soldado solo salían jadeos de placer, no podía formular ni una sola palabra, ni una frase por el placer. Su mano humana empezó a enredarse entre los mechones cortos de cabello rubio para ayudarle en el trabajo aunque no duró mucho ya que con a penas un hilo de voz le pidió que parara.

Steve asintió y le dio una última mamada antes de separarse por completo dejando que un hilo de saliva estuviera desde su labio inferior hasta el glande rosado y hermoso. Se acomodó medio logrando así sentarse sobre las caderas de James. Sus ojos siguieron viendo los del ya mencionado y su mano izquierda se aferró a unos de los pectorales marcados, sonrió de lado mientras que con su mano libre alineaba el pene en su entrada. El terror le invadió en ese momento, sabía que le iba a doler demasiado pero no le importaba, solo quería eso enterrado en su culo. Cerró los ojos cuando con dolor empezó a introducir la punta, su entrada se negaba a ceder, no dejaba que el intruso entrara en ella por lo que estaba siendo mas difícil, pero James empezó a ayudar empujando poco a poco sus caderas logrando así que el glande quedara en el interior de Steve. Este no se había percatado de las peruanas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

— Tranquilo, ya pasará — Murmuró el soldado sin dejar de acariciar las caderas del menor, le empezó a dedicar lindas y reconfortantes palabras mientras que se movía un poco para aumentar la introducción. En cierto momento se detuvo ya que no quería lastimarle, aunque Steve se dio cuenta de ello y negó, era ahora o nunca por lo que tomó un gran valor y antes de que pudiera evitarlo o arrepentirse, empujó su cu ro hacia abajo logrando así que todo el falo quedara en su interior. Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta y sus uñas se incrustaron en el cuerpo de James. La espalda de este se arqueó por la sensación tan exquisita y gruñó como nunca antes. El interior de Rogers le apretaba de tal manera que cualquier espasmo era perceptible. — Steve... — Gimio el nombre del chico y lo atrajo hacia el en un brazo para reconfortarle ya que temblaba por el dolor. No se movio, no quería lastimarlo más por lo que solo empezó a repartir varios besos en sus hombros y cuello queriéndolo distraer del dulzor punzante. Esa situación era tan intima y linda que una sonrisa apareció en el rostro adolorido, le hacía sentir bien, demasiado bien por lo que al paso de los minutos y cuando el dolor empezó a desvanecerse, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse con lentitud logrando así que James le pusiera más atención y cooperará, este no dudó en hacerlo mientras que metía una mano entre ambos para darle atención al pene del rubio, quería complacerle lo más que pudiera.

El vaivén de caderas empezó a ser más notorio conforme pasaban los segundos, el pene de James entraba y salía logrando así una sensación única que provocaba gemidos nunca antes escuchados, era tan bello para James el cómo Steve tenía y se entregaba completamente a el. Le gustaba mucho y por un momento olvido todo, todo lo malo de su vida, todo lo jodido que estaba. Ahí solo existían ellos dos y nadie más. Los sonidos íntimos de ambos cuerpos chocando invadían no solo la habitación, si no también todo el apartamento, ninguno podía quedarse callado ante tal situación y sensación. Era increíble y les hacía sentir tan bien, tan especial. James se movió recargando sus pies en la cama y dando embestidas más fuertes y profundas, la lubricación no era problema ya que la saliva que Steve había dejado y la combinación con el líquido que salió de su orificio hacían las penetraciones más fáciles. La cama rechinaba logrando así que todos los sonidos se combinaran logrando un ambiente único y caliente.

Una ligera capa de sudor cubría ambos cuerpos, eso demostraba cuánto les estaba gustando a los dos, pero por más que Steve quisiera apoyar en los movimientos, su condición no le permitía hacer gran cosa ya que el cansancio invadía su persona. Esperaba de verdad que James no se tomara a mal ello pero no, no era así, el soldado lo entendía y eso lo tomó como una oportunidad de llenar y embestir con mayor violencia al menor, también para hacerle sentir todo, era increíble, era lo mejor que los días habían vivido en sus vidas y no querían vivir nada más con ninguna otra persona.

— ¿Te quedarás conmigo después de esto? — La voz alterada y un poco ronca de Steve salió y llegó hasta los oídos de James. Este ladeó la cabeza por tan repentina pregunta. No se esperaba que algo así ocurriese, era extraño para el pero entendía el miedo qué tal vez Steve tenía, este quería que se quedara o al menos quería saber si lo iba a hacer. Pero, ¿Realmente se quedaría? Su vida era muy difícil, el mismo era difícil pero la pregunta removió todo, después de eso no se podría ir como si nada. No podía dejar al rubio ya que para ambos claramente eso no solo era cosa de una noche. Sonrió de lado y asintió, no tenía dudas, no le importaba nada.

— Me quedare, hasta el final de la línea — Sería algo totalmente difícil, el poder quedarse ahí con Steve pero lo intentaría, sobre todas las cosas. Atrapó los labios carnosos pero pequeños del chico dejando un gran y profundo beso demostrándole así que sus palabras eran verdaderas y no solo estaba jugando. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Steve y asintió abrazándole con fuerza, estaba feliz de tenerle a su lado aunque todo empezara de una manera tan extraña y única. Eso provocó una gran felicidad en su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que las embestidas (Que nunca se detuvieron) iban en aumento logrando así que el orgasmo del menor llegara pronto provocando así que sus paredes aprisionaran el falo de su ahora acompañante y llenará con su semen el vientre bien trabajado de este. Sus lloriqueos lograron el mismo efecto en James, se corrio sin problema alguno en su interior llenándolo logrando que su semen escurrieran y llenara también sus piernas con cada embestida final que le daba. Se abrazaron como si la vida de ambos dependiera de ello, no querían separarse, no querían alejarse el uno del otro porque después de ello sabían que no podrían estar solos, pero aunque sus embestidas se detuvieron, los besos y las caricias no lo hicieron provocando así que el final fuese tan lindo y Perfecto que ambos permanecieron juntos.


	4. Cosas que Steve ama de Bucky

Hay tantas cosas que Steve ama de Bucky que le era imposible explicarlas todas de una manera oral, James se lo había pedido desde hacía tiempo después de ver una película en la que los protagonistas se confesaban lo que más amaban del contrario, Bucky estaba dispuesto a decirlo que más añoraba de su rubio pero este se negó, no era algo tan simple para el, hablar nunca había sido su fuerte a pesar de los discursos que siempre daba, el secreto detrás de estos era que antes de decirlos los tenía que escribir por lo que le dio esa idea, escribir las cosas que ama de su castaño favorito. James lo aceptó sin duda alguna prometiéndole a su rubio que el haría lo mismo. Así que durante todo un día, Rogers se encerró en una de las habitaciones del departamento que compartía con James y empezó a escribir, era algo fácil para él aunque en ese caso no tanto ya que ahí tenía que plasmar con detalle lo que amaba de su Bucky. Habían tantas cosas que amaba, tal vez amaba todo de su novio y sin duda alguna plasmaría ahí todo aunque no era posible así que puso lo que creyó más importante. Le había tomado menos de lo que había creído, ni siquiera tuvo que pensar las cosas ya que parecía que las sabía de memoria, su mano solo se movió con velocidad por una hora logrando así escribir una buena cantidad de palabras, un escrito que dejaba saber lo que sentía, lo que amaba y añoraba de aquel castaño que se había convertido en algo más para el rubio.

James estaba impaciente, su pareja apenas llevaba un poco de tiempo ahí dentro pero la ansiedad por saber que escribiría estaba presente, aunque terminó rápido ya que el rubio salió de la habitación antes de lo planeado, Bucky le recibió con una sonrisa al verle traer consigo una hoja de papel doblada, se acercaron lo suficiente hasta que se encontraron, sin decir nada, Rogers le extendió el papel al ex soldado y le brindó un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios antes de hacerse a un lado y dejarle el paso libre para que fuera a la habitación a leer. El castaño ni siquiera preguntó y tomó la hoja antes de irse con rapidez a la habitación donde minutos antes, Steve se había quedado. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Acarició con su mano humana el papel, delineando las orillas y partes dobladas de este, podía notar la letra de Steve en ciertas partes, su hermosa caligrafía estaba ahí, no lo pensó más y decidió abrir la hoja quitando los dobleces con mucho cuidado y devoción hasta que pudo tener las letras claras frente a sus ojos y sin dificultad alguna, la lectura comenzó.

Querido James: Hace tanto que no escribo una carta, tal vez desde los años cuarenta antes de entrar al ejército. ¿Recuerdas esos días? Cuando no teníamos nada que hacer y solo por diversión nos mandábamos cartas mutuamente, también en navidad ya que solo necesitábamos el cariño y la compañía del otro, solo eso. Lamento si esto no sale como te gustaría, estoy oxidado en esto pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo, lo haré solo por ti.

Bucky, no hay necesidad de decirte cuanto te amo y que es lo que amo de ti ya que por obvias razones te amo completamente, amo tus hermosos ojos cuando chocan contra la luz del sol, tus labios que se separan siempre al decir alguna palabra, el sonido de tu risa que sale cuando estamos solo los dos, tus manos, tan cálidas y gélidas que hacen la combinación perfecta, al menos para mi. Tu cabello al despertar en la mañana que sigue igual de suave y hermoso como a la hora de dormir. Amo que estés conmigo, cada mañana junto a mi, que me permitas poder estar en tu vida, compartir cada momento y cosa por más mínimas que sean. Puedo sonar repetitivo pero necesito recalcar siempre que el sonido de tu voz es la cosa más maravillosa. Hay tantas cosas que amo de ti, si, también tu malhumor, esos momentos en los que te vas a tu propio mundo e ignoras a todos a tu alrededor, tus pesadillas y los gritos que siempre termino apaciguando al tranquilizarte. Para ti puede ser que todo lo que hagas y te pase sea malo, pero no es así. James, eres el hombre más Perfecto que he conocido y conoceré en mi vida, nada me hará que deje de amarte, eres mi chico, mi mejor amigo, mi otra mitad y a quien necesito para poder vivir.

Amo que te pongas celoso cuando alguien se me acerca (Aun mas cuando esa persona es Sharon), tus abrazos, tus toques y tus besos son otras cosas más por la que te amo. Eres único, amo eso de ti ya que después de todo lo malo lograste superarlo y ahora, hoy en día, ser una increíble persona que lo demuestra cada día. Amo que me necesites, que me extrañes cada que me separo de ti ya que yo te necesito de la misma manera. Amo el hecho de que me permites estar en tu vida, vivir la mía junto a ti y créeme que lo que más amo eres tú por completo, todo lo que plasmé antes eres completamente tú, no hay día que no agradezca el poder estar más tiempo contigo, recuperar esos años perdidos, esos abrazos esfumados y esos besos necesitados. Te amo completamente con tus aciertos y errores, eres mío James Buchanan Barnes, solo mío y eso es lo que más amo. Gracias por dejarme ser parte de ti, eres mi otra mitad y siempre recuerda que estaré contigo hasta el final de la línea.

— Con amor, Steve. 

Las lágrimas se aglomeraron en los ojos del castaño, una furtiva empezó a caer por su mejilla derecha mojando esa zona por completo, James estaba encantado con lo que Steve había plasmado ahí, simplemente la carta superaba sus expectativas, no importaba que tanto había puesto ahí, lo único que importaba era que le amaba tanto como él y eso demostraba que su amor era tan verdadero como el aire que respiraban. Dejó la carta en la cama antes de salir de la habitación e ir con Steve, este se encontraba en el balcón de aquel lugar, viendo el horizonte mientras que su mano derecha ocultaba una pequeña caja, escuchó los pasos de su pareja, como estos eran rápidos denotando la necesidad de estar junto a él. Steve se dio la vuelta ocultando en su espalda la mano ocupada, vio a su Buck con una hermosa sonrisa denotando la felicidad, sonrió encantado y satisfecho.

Se pusieron cara a cara, Bucky acaricio con su mano humana la mejilla más cercana del rubio y le brindó un pequeño beso que no duró mucho ya que quería dedicarle unas hermosas palabras, aunque, Steve no lo dejó. Se separó de él mientras su respiración se aceleraba y sus ojos tomaban un brillo único. Estaba listo, no necesitaba más tiempo, no más del que ya había pasado, se puso de rodillas frente a su pareja, en ningún momento perdió el contacto visual y cuando supo que era el momento sacó la cajita que estaba detrás de él.

— Bucky, después de todo lo que te dije, después de todas mis palabras plasmadas ahí necesito decirte, preguntarte lo más importante — Aclaró la garganta y abrió el pequeño artefacto dejando relucir un anillo con pequeños diamantes en el, los favoritos de ambos. — James Buchanan Barnes, mi Bucky. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? — Preguntó sin miedo, pero nervioso mientras veía la cara asombrada de su pareja de vida que dejaba saber su clara respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, no se si hacer una continuación de este OS en el que James ahora escriba las cosas que ama de Steve, tal vez si lo haga o tal vez no.


	5. Steve es digno

Hacía dos semanas de la batalla contra Thanos, del funeral de Tony Stark y dos semanas desde el regreso de todos los que hacía cinco años habían desaparecido al convertirse en cenizas. La vida estaba apenas tratando de volver a la normalidad, claramente faltaría mucho tiempo para que se lograra pero estaban empezando. James Barnes había sido uno de los que regresaron y aunque era extraño se estaba acoplando una vez más. El complejo de los Avengers estaba siendo reconstruido por lo que mientras eso pasaba la mayoría estaba en un edificio provisional cerca de ahí, también a las afueras de la ciudad donde podrían permanecer por un tiempo. James había decidido quedarse ahí, no tenía ganas de experimentar el mundo, de ver como todos trataban de volver a una vida arrebata hacia unos cuantos años. Por eso estaba ahí, sentado viendo el hermoso atardecer recargado contra un árbol. No era el único ahí, no. Steve, Sam, Wanda y demás héroes seguían ahí, unos planteándose que hacer con sus vidas, si seguir o retirarse porque si, después de lo vivido era razonable que alguien no quisiera regresar a esa vida de riesgo, esa era la incógnita en la vida del castaño. No sabía si seguir o ir a buscar la vida que tanto quería, lejos de todos y de todo, debía pensarlo pero de algo estaba seguro, decidiera lo que decidiera no estaría solo.

Steve Rogers se había preparado para un viaje relativamente corto. Debió regresar las gemas a sus épocas originales para no alterar nada o eso le había dicho a Bucky. Este lo había tratado de entender pero no pudo, ni siquiera le puso un poco de atención ya que al rubio se le había ocurrido decirle eso después de besarlo, no solo lo había tomado por sorpresa, si no que quería y pedía más y más del menor. Si, porque antes del primer chasquido ellos habían empezado una relación que se interrumpió por los sucesos ocurridos hacia un tiempo ya. Y cuando James regresó ninguno perdió tiempo en retomar lo que habían iniciado. Tenían una relación, apenas estaban saliendo pero todos sospechaban que entre los viejos amigos había algo más que solo una hermandad. Ninguno veía nada de malo en ello, se querían, se necesitaban y no dudarían en demostrarlo después de perderse mutuamente tantas veces.

Suspiró viendo lo ultimo del sol antes de darse vuelta y encaminarse hacia el edificio donde estaban varios de sus ahora compañeros, no había visto a Steve desde hacía varias horas y le extrañaba aunque lo relacionó con el hecho de qué tal vez se estaba despidiendo de Thor ya que éste estaba apunto de emprender un viaje a la galaxia con los guardianes de esta, por lo tanto, no se preocupó y después de pasar por la cocina donde platicó unos minutos con Maximoff se dirigió a su habitación, quería descansar o si no lo hacía podría solo esperar la llegada de Steve porque si, este se escabullía hacía su habitación cada noche para dormir abrazados o simplemente para algo más que dormir. Llegó y entró cerrando los ojos solo unos instantes para restregarse los dedos contra estos. Cuando puso atención se percató de alguien extraño, su habitación estaba totalmente oscura, las cortinas cerradas y la ventana también haciendo que aquello lo impacientara un poco porque cada mañana que salía siempre dejaba esas dos cosas abiertas, estuvo apunto de salir cuando vio un movimiento cerca de la cama, un brillo extraño en el suelo y después unos mechones cortos de color rubio.

— ¿Steve? — Preguntó extrañado y decidió prender la luz del lugar pero una voz ya conocida para él se lo impidió

— No, espera un poco, necesito que esté oscuro — Murmuró de una manera extraña, demasiado. James frunció el ceño dejando de hacer lo que hacía y dio dos pasos hacia Rogers. — Lamento si todo es extraño para ti, pero es mejor así. — Estiró su mano con delicadeza y sonrió — Ven aquí, cariño, quiero darte una sorpresa.

Barnes siguió con su ceño fruncido sin entender ni comprender nada de ese extraño comportamiento, aunque claro que no desconfiaba de Steve por lo que después de unos segundos, dio varios pasos hacia adelante y tomó su mano con fuerza sintiendo la típica seguridad que siempre se presentaba cuando entrelazaban sus dedos. Steve se removió en su lugar para quedar frente a frente, sus ojos no dejaban de ver los del mayor, esos ojos que tanto amaba de James y que a nadie más se los había visto. Besó los labios de su amado y lo guió hacia la cama.

— Se que esto parece tan extraño y lo que te pediré será aún más pero al final se que te gustará — Se había puesto atrás del castaño tomándolo de los hombros y haciendo que se sentara en la cama. — Debo darte un regalo, después de tanto tiempo alejados siento que debo hacer que cada día, cada noche sea especial — Empezó a besar con sensualidad el cuello de Barnes haciendo que éste suspirara de placer al pensar hacia donde se dirigía todo eso. — Anda. Recuéstate en la cama, prepárate para mi como sabes hacerlo, te juro que te gustara lo que tengo planeado.

Con las piernas temblorosas ante la presencia de aquella voz tan ronca y el comportamiento de Steve, James empezó a quitarse su ropa con rapidez, era un maldito estupido cuando se trataba de hacer el amor con Rogers, aquel momento tan intimo entre ambos era más que solo sexo, más que solo placer, era una de las mejores maneras de demostrar cuánto se amaban y necesitaban. Mientras Barnes hacia lo posible para despojarse de la ropa, Steve lo estaban viendo por atrás mientras hacía lo mismo, con más lentitud al saber lo que vendría. Quería dejarle en claro a Bucky que podía ser muy tierno y cariñoso pero también un animal con las ideas más interesantes, porque si, lo que estaba por hacer era lo mejor.

— Listo — Murmuró con cuidado al mismo tiempo en el que se quitaba por completo el bóxer dejándolo por ahí. La presencia de Steve era muy intimidante sin saber porque realmente, sentía todo eso diferente. El ya antes mencionado también estaba completamente desnudo y se volvió a acercar a su amado tomándolo de los hombros

— No tengas miedo, Buck, todo esto te gustara, lo aseguro — Observó hacia abajo y con la poca luz que había en el lugar alcanzó a ver el miembro del castaño, estaba ligeramente duro y eso lo complació mucho porque lo había logrado poner así sin siquiera hacerlo suyo, aún. Sus manos ágilmente empezaron a tocar a Barnes, desde su cuello hasta su vientre bajo casi rozando su entrepierna, la piel del mayor se puso de gallina ante las caricias, había cerrado los ojos complacido de aquello, no hacía tanto habían empezado una vida sexual pero vaya que cada vez se hacía mejor. Los minutos pasaron y eso provocó que la intensidad subiera, ahora besos húmedos se hacían notar en el cuello de Bucky provocando que este temblara. Pero aquello lo distrajo porque en menos de lo pensado se percató de que el rubio la había colocado algo en los ojos.

— Solo es un listón para que todo sea mejor, te tengo una gran sorpresa — Fue lo único que le dijo respecto a eso y claro que no se negó, Diablos, nunca podría hacerlo ante algo que el rubio le hacía y daba. Sintió como se colocó entre sus piernas, ambos desnudos ya y con sus miembros duros, brillosos de el líquido pre seminal que ambos estaban expulsando naturalmente. — Joder, eres todo lo que necesito — Musitó tomándolo de las caderas empezándose a restregar contra el contrario. Bucky comenzó a gemir con desesperación aferrando ambas manos a la fuerte espalda de Rogers quien seguía en aquello. Solo pudo percatarse de cómo una mano escapaba hacia abajo y empezaba a acomodar así su miembro en su ya muy palpitante entrada. No podía ver nada, pero, dios, la anticipación de cómo sería tener a su amado dentro lo hacía perder la cordura.

— ¡Steven! — No pudo controlar el gran grito que dejó salir de su boca cuando el miembro de Steve entró con fuerza, lo había lubricado momentos antes con un poco de saliva haciéndole sentir jodidamente bien. Sus dedos se clavaron en la blanquecina piel sin temor alguno de enterrar sus uñas. Se empezaron a mover, primero con lentitud y después con un ritmo ya conocido que les hacía saber a ambos que lo único que necesitaban eran ellos mismos. — Amor, sigue así — Le pidió contra su oído empezando a besar este, Steve solo pudo sonreír extasiado, su James lo recibía excelente, de una manera única y especial. Entraba y salía, los gemidos de ambos inundaron la habitación como también lo había hecho el sonido de sus pieles al chocar, er muy difícil para ambos aguantar mucho, por ello tenían diferentes sesiones durante las noches. La razón de ello era porque ambos disfrutaban tanto y estaban tan sensibles que se dejaban ir pronto.

Los minutos pasaron, no habían cambiado de posición ya que Steve se lo había prohibido, siempre James terminaba montando al capitán para que ambos llegaran a su climax pero esa vez no lo dejó y aún con duda, Bucky lo acepto, sin siquiera saber la verdadera razón de aquello. El mejor de ambos se enderezó recargando ambas manos en las laterales de la cabeza de su mejor amigo. Aún cuando la luz era escasa, podía ver las facciones de este, como su boca se torcía y sus cejas se colocaban por la deliciosa sensación que compartían. Una, dos y en la tercera estocada de muchas más, Steve se detuvo saliendo por unos segundos de James.

— No, espera — Puso su mano derecha sobre el vientre de un hiperactivo James quien no estaba muy contento por la sensación de vacío. Sabía que aquello enfadaba a su pareja pero todo tenía un porqué. Se agachó del lado izquierdo tomando algo del suelo y tratando de no hacer ruido, se volvió a colocar — Eres muy escurridizo, James. Debes aguantar más — Se burló al verle como se restregaba contra su miembro ansioso de que entrara. Así lo hizo, con rapidez tomándolo de la pierna derecha sin dejarse de mover. Bucky trató una vez más de enderezarse para el poder tomar el control pero no pudo. Steve sabía que su pareja en cualquier momento podría enfadarse y hacer lo que quisiera así que ya no pudo contenerle más y puso algo pesado y frío sobre el pecho del castaño.

— ¡¿Que demonios?! — Un jadeó ante la impresión de la sensación salió de sus labios, sentía algo frío, realmente helado en su pecho, sin olvidar que estaba realmente pesado, frunció el ceño y cuando quiso quitarse el listón que imposibilitaba su vista, Steve arremetió contra él provocando que arquear su espalda. — Steve... ¿Que es? — Ladeó su cabeza cuando la punta del miembro contrario tocó su próstata. El mencionado no dijo nada, solo enterró más el objeto causando así que James alzara la mano para poder tomarlo, empezó a tantearlo, intentando asegurarse de que era. Sus dedos acariciaron el frío material, llegó a la conclusión de que era metal o eso parecía, lo tanteó pero con todo lo que estaba pasando no sabía identificarlo.

— ¿Recuerda el viaje que hice? Debía regresar las gemas a sus épocas originales y una que otra cosa más — La voz del capitán de escuchaba entrecortada por el esfuerzo de no correrse aún — Bueno, lo hice o casi porque hubo algo que no regrese — En ese momento le quitó el listón a James de los ojos dejando que viera el objeto. — No pude contenerme, la sola idea de usar esto contigo me ponía tan mal. Dios, Bucky, provocas que haga estas tonterías.

James pudo observar como el martillo de Thor estaba sobre su pecho, nunca se esperó aquello pero al recordar como le había gustado ver a Steve levantando el objeto en la batalla contra Thanos solo pudo sonreír, enredo es piernas con fuerza en las caderas de su amado y lo atrajo logrando así que el tórax del ya mencionado empujara el martillo más contra su cuerpo así haciendo una mayor presión.

— Creo que al final si eres digno — Sonrió contra los labios contrarios y se hundió en un beso sin dejar de interceptar las embestidas de quien era el amor de su vida. Steve era un santo, todos sabían eso pero James era el único con la suerte de conocer el lado más oscuro y pervertidor de Steve — Espero que nos quedemos con él, creo que podríamos darle más uso nosotros que el Thor de hace años — Rió para por fin dejarse llevar cuando llegó su orgasmo y terminó sobre su vientre y Steve lo hizo dentro suyo sin dejar de presionarlo con el objeto.


	6. Navidad

El aire frío calaba hasta los huesos, el cielo totalmente obscuro a pesar de ser aún temprano no dejaba que la luz del sol llegara con facilidad hasta la calle. La ciudad de New York estaba pasando su peor invierno en muchos años, las noticias estaban llenas de advertencias diciendo que una muy fuerte tormenta llegaría pronto y les recomendaban a los ciudadanos no salir ya que corrían un grave peligro. Aquellas alertas eran atendidas por un castaño que se encontraba en un departamento cálido y armonioso donde se estaba quedando gracias a cierto rubio que no se dio por vencido y fue a buscarlo por todo el mundo, el recuerdo de su primer encuentro aún seguía plasmado en su mente, como aquellos ojos azules le había visto con alivio cuando se dio la vuelta. A pesar de los años, James recordaba con emoción el reencuentro con Steve.

Era un día especial, era noche buena y tenían planeado salir a cenar cerca de Central Park, habían organizado la salida desde hacía semanas y por ello ninguno compró algo especial para comer en casa, había lo típico pero no un pavo ni nada que se comiera típicamente en esas fechas. Bucky pensó rápidamente en que lo más probable iba a ser que se quedarían en casa y sin una gran cena para recibir la navidad, no es que le importase mucho como la iban a pasar, pero, esas fechas siempre debían celebrarse a lo grande.

— Bucky, creo que no podremos ir al restaurante, la tormenta se adelantó — Los pasos de Rogers se hicieron presentes desde el fondo del pasillo hasta que el castaño vio el cuerpo del otro. El rubio tenía una expresión triste, había planeado una salida con Barnes desde hacía días y por el mal tiempo se canceló de último momento. — Tal parece que tendremos que pasarla aquí — Se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el soldado — Puedo hacer un poco de pollo, sopa y al final un pequeño postre, ¿Te parece? — James alzó la mirada y sonrió antes de levantarse y caminar hacia Rogers acortando la pequeña distancia que los separaba.

— Me encanta la idea, realmente no me importa mucho el pasarla aquí, creo que hasta es mejor de esa manera, más porque esto está creciendo cada día más y más — Rió colocando ambas manos sobre su vientre rechoncho. Bucky tenía seis meses de embarazo, ¿Como había sucedido? Ni siquiera lo sabía a ciencia cierta, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que dejó que Steve lo hiciera suyo porque lo amaba y a pesar de que nunca antes hablaron de sus sentimientos, después de aquel peculiar encuentro sexual no quedó de lado, por lo que, llevaban una corta relación de cinco meses y las cosas al parecer se habían adelantado. Por supuesto que ninguno creyó que aquella noche fuese cuando engendrarán a su primogénito, ni que eso los uniera como novios. Pero ahí estaban, meses después, amándose y esperando con ansias el nacimiento de su hijo.

— Cierto, algunas veces olvido que cada día se te dificulta más el moverte con facilidad — Acarició las mejillas del mayor y le depositó un beso en la punta de la nariz — Ire a hacer la cena, mientras, ve al sillón y recuéstate un rato, yo te avisaré cuando todo esté listo.— Se inclinó para besar de una buena vez sus labios antes de darse vuelta y dirigirse a paso lento a la cocina. Bucky se quedó quieto en su lugar, si, era verdad que el embarazo y el gran vientre le dificultaban la movilidad, pero, James no se quedaría sin hacer nada, por lo que siguió los pasos de su pareja hasta que le vio sacando unos sartenes. El capitan se percató de su presencia porque volteó a verle — Buck, te dije que fueras a descansar.

— Nada de descansar, Rogers. Estoy embarazado pero no invalido. Quiero ayudarte, sabes que lo único que se me dificulta es el caminar largas distancias o hacer movimientos muy bruscos. Por lo que, te ayudaré y no quiero un no como respuesta. Sabes que me gustan mucho estas fechas y no me voy a quedar de lado en la preparación de la cena.— Sus ojos se quedaron viendo los del rubio quien al parecer no quería dar su brazo a torcer y dejar que James ayudara. No porque no le creyera capaz, simplemente porque no quería que se agotara aún más y quería cuidarlos a él y a su bebé. Observó el asentimiento del otro y sonrió satisfecho, se dirigió hacia la estufa — Yo haré la sopa y tú el pollo y la ensalada. ¿Entendido?

— Entendido, Bucky — Puso los ojos en blanco, pero ocultó su sonrisa para evitar que el otro le cachara. Amaba cuando el soldado se ponía de necio, al parecer aquello aumentaba por el embarazo. Negó apartando sus pensamientos y sacó todo lo que iban a necesitar: Verdura, proteína, pasta. Pocas cosas pero que juntas harían una excelente cena. — Aquí te dejo el paquete de sopa, los jitomates, las cebollas y el ajo. — Le acercó todo lo que claramente iba a necesitar. Empezaron la preparación de los alimentos, cada quien por su lado pero platicando sobre cosas al azar. James disfrutaba mucho escuchar la calmada voz de su pareja contándole los detalles sobre las misiones a las que había ido y el comportamiento sarcástico de Tony. James se divertía mucho cuando veía como el millonario sacaba de sus cabales a su Steve.

— Voy a poner algo de música, ¿Esta bien? — Había terminado de licuar el jitomate con las demás cosas para sazonar. Se separó de la estufa y fue hacía el pequeño reproductor que estaba en la sala. Buscó entre los discos que Steve tenía en el apartamento y encontró uno de Elvis, el cual colocó sin pensarlo y regresó a la cocina al ritmo de suspicious mind. — ¿Por que ya no hacen buena música como antes? Lastima que estaba "muerto" cuando Elvis estaba vivo, hubiese sido lo mejor ir a uno de sus conciertos. — Lanzó su comentario al aire moviendo las caderas, llegó hasta donde estaba antes y puso a calentar una olla. Sus pies se movían con rapidez y sus caderas combinaban todo.

— Porque ya no hay buenos cantantes como antes — Desde donde se encontraba, Steve podía contemplar todo lo que estaba haciendo el otro y se quedó encantado cuando observó el movimiento de esas gruesas y anchas caderas. Dejó de lado el pollo que estaba cortando en tiras y se limpió las manos sin dejar de observarle. Amaba todo de James, desde su voz, sus ojos, su ánimo y no podía dejar de lado su anatomía la cual le parecía perfecta, aún más con el vientre que se había empezado a hinchar. Relamió su labios antes de dejarse guiar por sus pies hacia donde estaba su pareja. Se puso detrás suyo sin dejar el vaivén y colocó con firmeza ambas manos sobre sus caderas apretando estas para ayudarle a aumentar el ritmo.

— ¡Steve! — Saltó en su lugar ante el inesperado toque, su espalda se pegó contra el fuerte pecho del capitán. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con los profundos y brillosos ojos contrarios. Seguía al pendiente de que el fideo no se quemara, lo estaba moviendo constantemente para que solo se sofriera. — Steve~ — Habló com un tono de advertencia al contemplar como el recién mencionado se iba pegando más y más a él y como su pelvis se encontraba restregándose contra su trasero, intentó detener el movimiento de sus caderas, pero Rogers no le dejó apretando más. — No vamos a hacer el amor en medio de la cocina. — Le advirtió intentando ignorar el roce de sus cuerpos.

— ¿Por que no? No es como si no lo hubiésemos hecho antes — Depositó un beso sobre la cabellera castaña — Pero, no es eso lo que quiero. — Se quedó en silencio por un momento cuando vio que Bucky le echaba el jitomate ya molido al fideo para que después de unos momentos le echara un poco de consomé de pollo y agua. Cuando terminó y colocó la tapa sobre la olla, se sintió en libertad de tomar sus manos y darle media vuelta para estar frente a frente — Lo que quiero es que bailes conmigo. — La canción había terminado y en su lugar se escuchaba la de "Always on my mind" una canción perfecta para bailarla lentamente. Empezó moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro, con lentitud logrando que sus pies mejoraran el pequeño baile que empezaba.

— ¿De verdad? Es un milagro que quieras bailar — Pasó sus brazos por los hombros del más alto y entrelazó sus manos en su cuello — Pero, no me haré el difícil. Me encanta el hecho de que bailemos. — El ambiente era tranquilo, lo único que podían escuchar era la voz de Elvis y la melodía de la canción. Cerró los ojos dejando que estos descansaran, recargó la frente sobre el pecho ajeno y se quedó ahí, moviéndose a un ritmo realmente lento. Le sorprendía mucho el hecho de que Steve quisiera bailar, siempre le obligaba a hacerlo, y el rubio aceptaba, pero de mala gana. Por eso, no podía creer que él fuese quien pudiera aquello. Percibió las caricias sobre su espalda baja, apegándolos aún más.

— Bueno, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. No solo porque Elvis es único, si no, también porque tus caderas tienen un volumen mayor que antes y al moverlas de la manera en la que lo haces... — Relamió sus labios — Cualquiera quisiera bailar contigo, hasta alguien que no sepa hacerlo, como yo. — James se había separado un poco, solo para volver a verle, tenia Ian gran sonrisa en su varonil rostro que poseía un ligero rastro de vello. — No te burles de mi, se que sueno ridículo y muy meloso, pero, eso provocas en mi.

— No me burlaré, Stevie. Es solo que por más meloso que suenes, me gusta que seas así, que hagas lo que creas que sea necesario o esté bien. — Era como magia cuando ambos se concentraban en el otro, de esa manera, la vida dejaba de importar y cualquier cosa ajena a los dos. — Aunque, dire que no me sorprende que te hayas fijado en mis caderas voluminosas. Recuerda que guste participe para que quedaran así — El tenue y suave toque de las puntas de sus dedos sobre su nuca, hizo que Steve se pegara, frente contra frente. — Y ahí está, esa sonrisita burlesca. — Bufó e intentó alejarse, pero no pudo, ni siquiera quiso realmente. — Te amo, idiota. — Buscó el camino hacia la boca de Rogers y pegó sus labios iniciando así un ligero y calmado beso que poco a poco fue aumentando de intensidad. En segundos, el beso se intensificó y las extremidades de ambos se movieron con rapidez hasta que James chocó contra la barra, jadeó pero siguió concentrado en lo que estaba pasando.

Al parecer ambos estaban dispuestos a follar de una buena vez ahí, en la sala y medio de la preparación de la cena de noche buena, nada los detendría o casi nada, porque, en cierto punto, Steve identificó un fuerte aroma a quemado y por el rabillo de su ojo se percató de que de la olla de la sopa están saliendo humo. Brincó en su lugar jadeando y corrió hacia la estufa, dejando a James desconcertado hasta que identificó la razón de su reacción y actuó de la misma manera. Aunque Steve no le dejó tocar nada, llevó con rapidez el objeto hacia el fregadero y le hecho agua.

— Al parecer la vida está en nuestra contra. — Murmuró el capitan viendo como el fideo había quedado negro. Escucho un bufido y contemplo a James quien tenía el ceño fruncido. — Perdón, no debí haberte distraído, todo es mi culpa. — Estaba apenado, la había cagado. No pudieron salir a cenar fuera por la tormenta y al parecer no lo harían en casa por la sopa quemada. Se desconcertó cuando escuchó la fuerte risa de Barnes.

— Ay, Steve. Somos unos imbeciles, no tienes que echarte la culpa por completo. Al final sabía que íbamos a terminar follando en la cocina — Se encogió de hombros y le echó un vistazo al reloj de la pared — Son las siete, podemos intentar pedir comida al restaurante Chino de la esquina, ¿Te parece? — Le estaba dando menos importancia de la que debería. — Tranquilo, cariño, te seguí el juego y supongo que el hacerlo fue una señal para no comer sopa el día de hoy. Anda, llama a los chinos, saldrás por la comida y esa será nuestra cena. Depuesto podré darte el postre que tanto quieres ¿Esta bien?

Rogers asintió animado diciéndole que no tardaría en conseguir comida, mientras tanto, Bucky se fue por su lado regresando al sillón del que nunca se debió haber levantado. Al parecer cenarían más tarde de lo previsto, pero, tendrían un delicioso postre. Una gran navidad llena de contratiempos, pero especial por ser su primer navidad como pareja.

**Author's Note:**

> Me emociona empezar este libro de OS de Stucky porque desde unos años para acá se ha vuelto uno de mis shipps favoritos (Mas bien mi shipp favorito) ❤️✨


End file.
